


My Most Prized Possession

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: “He’s probably searching for the perfect strings for it or better polish. Why does he love you more than me? What’s so great about you? All you do is play music.” Reita sighed. “Aoi loves music. But I play too. Why can’t he just…just pay attention to me?”





	

            “How about this one sir?” The young man asked, bringing the blue Les Paul axe from the stand on the wall. The blonde took it and examined at it for several minutes before shaking his head no. The young man sighed and sat the guitar back in place. The blonde started looking around again and scratched his head.

“I don’t know.”

“Listen, I have to close up. I open tomorrow at twelve if you want to keep looking.”

The blonde shook his head, then exited the store, allowing the man to lock up. He looked up to the sky and saw how dark it was getting, but not from the sun going down. No it was from the large dark clouds forming the upcoming storm. The blonde stuffed his hands in his pockets and pulled out his phone, that died over an hour ago. A breeze went by, as if telling him to walk further and he did. He continued walking down the empty sidewalk breathing in the strong scent of rain. It started sprinkling as he walked past a café full of people eating and talking to their friends. He looked at a booth and saw a particular couple cuddling with each other, laughing, kissing. He looked at the ground with a sad smile, then he felt harder droplets on his head. Just as he looked up at the sky, a downpour started, immediately soaking him. He zipped up his leather jacket and stuffed his hands in his pockets, then started walking down the side walk again. He had nowhere to go. He regretted not taking his car, but then again he thought that he really needed to walk and think about things. He watched as people ran into stores and cars to get out of the rain, but he continued to slowly walk. Some of the stores were still open had bright lights compared to the dark gloomy outdoors. He tried to avoid looking at restaurants where people were enjoying themselves, but then he felt like looking up and he saw another guitar shop. He smiled and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He dropped his arm to his side and turned around, looking for anything. He went to start walking again, but then he heard the glass door open and he turned to see an old man standing there.

“You looking to get out of the rain?”

The blonde gave a small nod.

“That’s the face of a troubled young man. Come. Let’s get you dried off.”

            The blonde was sitting on his knees at the old man’s table in the back of the shop. The old man dropped a towel on the blonde’s head, then sat a tray of cups and a kettle on the table. He sat across from the young man and poured them both a glass of tea.

“Drink, it’ll warm you up.”

The blonde just stared at the cup that was placed in front of him.

“I’m Nakamura.” The old man said. “And you?”

“Su…Suzuki Akira.” The blonde mumbled. “My friends call me Reita.”

“Which would you like for me to call you?”

“It doesn’t really matter.”

Nakamura raised an eyebrow. “What happened?”

“I…I didn’t mean to. I just wanted play it. To see why he gave it more attention than me.”

            “Aoi!” Reita shouted as he walked out of the bathroom. He walked to the living room where he saw the raven still cleaning his black ESP A-I guitar. “I thought you were going to take a shower with me.”

“I’ll be in there in a few minutes.”

The blonde sighed. “You said that ten minutes ago.”

“Hmm?” Aoi looked up. “What did you say?”

Reita smiled. “Nothing.”

The blonde dropped his head and walked back to the bathroom, where he started the shower. He undressed and got in the warm water. He brushed his fingers through his hair, then poured soap on it and started scrubbing his scalp. He quickly washed up, rinsed, and stepped out where he stood in front of the mirror. He rubbed his muscles, his arms, his neck.

“Am I not good enough anymore?” He whispered. He sighed and slipped into his pajama pants, then stepped out. He walked to the living room where he found the raven tuning his guitar now. Every night, Aoi cleans, tunes, and plays his guitar. At first the blonde was fine with it, but here lately, he’s become jealous of that guitar. They slowly stopped having sex, Aoi started going to bed after the blonde, he stopped laying close to him and sometimes even slept on the couch. Reita felt like, he was just a friend again.

“Goodnight.” The blonde spoke up.

Aoi looked up from his baby. “Oh, goodnight. I’ll join you in a little bit.”

Reita bobbed his head and started towards the room. “Doubt it.”

He laid down on the bed and grabbed Aoi’s pillow. He hugged it tightly as he curled into a ball. A few hours passed when the guitarist sat his most prized possession on its stand before he stretched, then walked back to his room. He walked in and smiled at the sight on his bed. He carefully slipped onto the mattress and kissed the sleeping blonde’s head, then pulled him into a hug.

            Reita woke up alone, something he’s grown accustomed  to, but he got up and walked out to find Aoi drinking his coffee in a nice suit.

“Where are you going?”

“Oh, I have short interview. I’ll be back in like two hours.”

“You didn’t tell me about it.”

Aoi smirked. “You have a meeting in a few days too. Kai told us all at the same time. Weren’t you paying attention?”

“I guess not. I’ll see you in a little bit then.”

The raven pecked Reita’s lips, slipped his shoes on and left. The bassist sighed as loneliness consumed the apartment. He sat on the couch to find the other’s black guitar sitting on its stand, ready to be handled again. Reita sighed as he stood up, then walked to the bedroom where he laid back down and hugged the raven’s pillow. He sat there, staring out the window, listening to the clock tick to the beat of his heart. His mind was completely gone from reality, but he wasn’t thinking of anything, no his mind was actually blank. He was like a zombie staring out at the sun over the city, but then his phone ringed, knocking him out of his trance. He sat up and listened for a moment, then his phone sounded again. He grabbed it off his nightstand to find that it was Kai calling.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Akira! I’ve been trying to get a hold of Yuu, but he’s not answering his phone. Is he there?”

“No. He’s still at that interview. He said he wouldn’t be back for two hours, that was when he left an hour ago.”

“Two hours? The interview only lasts about thirty minutes. I wonder what he’s up to.”

Reita sighed. “Who knows?”

“You ok?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You can tell me, you know?”

Reita smiled at how concerned his friend was. “No, it’s fine. Really.”

“Call me if you change your mind.”

“Alright, bye.”

“Bye.”

The blonde sat his phone down and got out of bed. He changed into some baggy pants and a thin black shirt, then walked to the living room. He glared at the guitar that was still sitting there.

“He’s probably searching for the perfect strings for it or better polish. Why does he love you more than me? What’s so great about you? All you do is play music.” Reita sighed. “Aoi loves music. But I play too. Why can’t he just…just pay attention to me?”

He took a few steps and reached his hand out, but hesitated. He took a deep breath, grabbed the neck of the guitar and took it off its stand. He sat down and gently placed the black guitar in his lap, then plucked the strings. He closed his eyes, trying to remember how Aoi placed his fingers, then tried to imitate it. Even though he didn’t have the head phones on or it connected to an amp, he knew he was playing the wrong notes. He sighed and tried one more time, but ended in the same result. He gave a loud grunt as he struck the strings with the guitar pick, pretending he was as good as the raven. After a few fun intense minutes, he stopped to catch his breath, then decided that it was enough. He got up and placed the guitar back on the stand, then stared at it.

“He’ll always choose you. He did in all his past relationships. Why am I any different?”He mumbled as he started turning to walk away, but then his foot caught the guitar stand. He gasped as he fell onto the floor, then jolted when he heard a loud screech and a thump. He swallowed hard as he slowly turned his head to find that the stand had fell on top of the precious guitar. Reita jumped to his feet to inspect the damage and he quivered in fear. The neck had been snapped in two, the strings were broken and curled up. He lifted the heavy stand off of it and saw the large crack it had left on the back of the body. He carefully turned the body over to find that the crack went over to about the middle of the front, one of the knobs was broken off and the whammy bar had snapped off. He whimpered as he scratched his head, but before he could think of anything to do, he heard the front door being unlocked.

“Akira, I’m—” Aoi started as he walked in, but then he saw his guitar broken on the floor.

“I-I’m sorry.” Reita whimpered. “I tripped over the stand and it fell on your guitar and when I looked back, it was broken. I’m sorry. I’ll get it fixed.”

The raven kneeled beside his guitar. He stared at his precious baby for a moment, then his face turned blood red from anger and he glared at the other. “It can’t be fixed. _You fucking broke it!”_

“Aoi, please, I’m sorry. It was an accident.”

_“Like hell it was!”_

“Aoi—”

_“Get out!”_

“What?”

_“I said get out!”_

            The old man stared at the blonde with wide eyes. “That’s quite the story. How long have you been kicked out?”

“About five hours ago. I’ve been looking for a guitar to replace his, but nothing seems to be perfect for him.”

“You think replacing the guitar will get him to forgive you?”

Reita kept his head down. “I don’t know. That guitar was his everything. I…broke it. I need to at least replace it. I doubt he’ll ever forgive me. I just… I don’t want him to hate me.”

The old man saw a droplet fall from the blonde’s chin, but he wasn’t sure if it was a tear or a drop of water. “Why don’t we look through my store? I bet there’s one that will be perfect for him.”

The blonde raised his head, showing his red eyes. “Really?”

            Aoi walked into his apartment, took his jacket off, and dropped his umbrella on the floor. He slipped his shoes off, then walked into the living room, where it was lit up by a flash of lightening.

He sighed. “Akira? You back?” He walked through the apartment to find himself alone. He grabbed his phone and dialed the first number on the list. He listen to it ring a few times, then it went to voice.

“This is Suzuki. I can’t come to the phone right now, so leave a message.”

“Akira…its…its Yuu. It’s about to storm. I’m sorry for yelling earlier. Please come home or call me, tell me where you’re at least. I’m worried. I love you.”

He hung the phone up and looked out the window at the dark clouds. He walked to his room and plopped down on the bed. He looked over at the other side of the bed. He grabbed the blonde’s pillow and hugged it before pulling his phone out again. He dialed the same number, it ringed, then went to voice mail.

“I know you’re mad at me. I know I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I’m really worried, where are you? Please call me back. Please come home.”

He sat his phone on the bed and stared at it, waiting for it to light up, waiting for the blonde to show up, waiting for anything. He grabbed it a few more times and called Reita, leaving message after message, trying to get the blonde to come home. He sat up when he heard rain pounding on his window. He looked over at his clock to find that he had fallen asleep for two hours. He grabbed his phone and quickly flipped it open to see if Reita called, but nobody had. He hit the redial button for the blonde’s number, but this time, it went straight to voicemail.

“Damn it Akira, please! Please answer your phone! I’m worried sick! I just want you to come home. Baby I’m sorry for yelling at you. I’m sorry. Please, just come home.”

He snapped the phone shut  and rubbed his head as he laid back down. He pulled the box in his pocket out and opened it up showing a silver ring. He looked at the engraved words

‘You are my most prized possession.’

He closed the box and stuffed it back into his pocket. He stared at the ceiling, biting his lip, gripping the phone and he jolted when his phone ringed. He quickly opened it up.

“Akira?”

“Uh…No, this is Nakamura.”

“Oh, sorry gramps. What’s up? Why are you calling so late?”

“Well,” The old man started. “I’ve been working on your guitar.”

“Oh, are you able to fix it?”

“Unfortunately, no. I don’t want it laying here though, I was wondering if you could come and pick it up.”

“Right now?”

“Please?”

The raven sighed. “Yeah, I’ll be there in a little bit.”

            Aoi closed his umbrella as he walked into the guitar shop. He saw his broken guitar on the counter, the old man doing something in a box beside it.

“Shiroyama.” He said smiling.

The raven smiled back and bobbed his head as he walked closer. He touched the neck of his broken guitar and sighed. “I guess it’s time for me to buy a new one.”

“I guess so.”

Aoi glanced over, but that’s all it took for his attention to be fully on the pitch black guitar in the box. “Is that a new order?”

“Yep, Forest GT Custom, just got bought too. I’m packing it so it won’t get wet when he leaves.”

“Oh. It’s quite beautiful. He’ lucky he got it first. I bet he’ll love playing it.”

“Oh, it’s not for him. He said it’s for his boyfriend. He seemed pretty upset. He said that his boyfriend kicked him out after an argument. I’d say that guy’s a jerk, kicking his boyfriend out on a night like this.”

The raven looked at the floor. “Oh. Well, it’s too expensive  for me anyways.”

“Oh?” The old man looked at the tag. “$12,000.Yeah, he said that was all he had left in his account this month.”

“what?” Aoi gasped. ‘Rei had about that much. It couldn’t be.’

“I made some tea for him earlier, but he never touched it and it’s still warm. You can have some if you like. It’s in the back on the table. He’s asleep, so try to be quiet.”

The raven shook his head and smiled as the old man opened the counter door for him. Aoi walked through, then to the door and down the short hall to the back room. He walked in and saw a blonde laying on the table, his legs bended to the side and a blanket was draped over his shoulders. He got closer to the table so he could see the other’s face, and when he did, he gasped.

“Rei.” He whispered, kneeling beside the blonde. He grabbed his lover’s wet arm.

“He refused to dry off.” The old man said walking in. “After he told me what happened, we looked around the store. He found that guitar and he thought of his lover. You know him don’t you?”

Aoi shook his head. “I’m his jerk boyfriend.”

The old man smiled. “I know. He saw your broken guitar. Then on, we really didn’t have to talk to know that you were connected. So, do you like your new guitar?”

The raven moved the blonde hair out of Reita’s face. “I was so worried. He’s been here this whole time. I’m taking him home.”

Nakamura shook his head. “I’ll finish packing your gift. You wouldn’t want to leave after he paid so much for it.”

Aoi shook his head as he gently pulled the blonde against his chest. The bassist grumbled as he was picked up princess style, but he remained asleep. He walked out to find the old man standing by the front door waiting for them. He opened the door for the raven, then they ran out into the rain to the car. Aoi gently laid the blonde in the front seat as the old man placed the box in the trunk. The raven buckled Reita’s seat belt, then closed the door and walked Nakamura to the store door.

“Thanks gramps.”

The old man smiled. “You’re welcome. Now hurry home.”

Aoi shook his head, then ran back to his car and got inside it. He started it, buckled up and waved to the old man as he got going. Driving down the road, he kept looking at the blonde sitting in his passenger seat. His shaking pale face worried the raven, so he stepped on his gas ignoring the speed limit. Going through lights, he reached his hand over and gripped Reita’s hand.

            Aoi kicked his apartment door open when he finally got it unlocked, then walked into the living room where he laid the blonde on the couch. He rubbed his boyfriend’s cheek, then pecked his lips and started removing his wet clothes. Reita grumbled when his shirt was pulled over his head. His face furrowed, but Aoi continued on the blonde’s pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. He carefully slid one arm under the bassist’s knees, then the other under his neck and picked him up, making him grunt. Reita opened his eyes and found the ceiling moving. He looked over to find the raven moving and realized that he was being carried. Before he knew it, he was being laid on something soft and it took him a second to notice that he was laying on the bed.

“Yuu?” He whispered.

 “Akira, how are you feeling? I’ll get you warmed up. Give me a second.” Aoi whimpered, tugging at the blankets.

“Aren’t you mad?”

“Extremely.”

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut. “I-I’m sorry. I know it’s not like your old guitar, but—”

“Shh. I’m not mad about that. I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at myself, for yelling at you like that. For kicking you out into the rain. For choosing that damn guitar over you. I… I felt so empty when you were gone. I got so worried when it got worse outside.” Aoi whispered. He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, showing it the silver ring to the blonde. “I had to pick it up. That’s why I took longer than usual to get home. To be honest. It was worth it. Coming home late, just to give you this.”

Reita took the ring out and read it. “You are my most prized possession. Oh, Yuu.”

“I chose that guitar over my past lovers because I didn’t love them. When I did that to you, I felt as if my world left with you. I made the worst mistake of my life. Will you forgive me?”

The blonde smiled as he slipped the ring on his left ring finger. “Yes.”

Aoi smiled as he finally got the blanket pushed down, he laid on the bed, and pulled the blanket over them. He hugged the blonde and snuggled against him. “Thank you.”

“Aoi.”

“Hmm?”

“How do you like your new guitar?”

“It’s beautiful,” the raven rubbed Reita’s cheek. “but not as beautiful as you.”

The bassist blushed. “Don’t call me that.”

The other giggled. “Sorry.”

“…Aoi.”Reita mumbled.

“Hmm?”

“Will you play me a song when we wake up?”

“Sure, but first, let’s rest. It’s been an eventful night.”

Reita smiled. “Just a little.”


End file.
